guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'Radio Mainwelle:' Der Prüfungsbericht zu Ex-Minister Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit liegt zwischenzeitlich der Bayreuther Universitätsleitung vor "Wann genau mit dem Ergebnis an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wird, ist noch unklar. Bislang ist von Mitte Mai die Rede. Die Hochschulleitung wird sich in der kommenden Woche mit dem Bericht der Prüfungskommission befassen, sagte Pressesprecher Frank Schmälzle auf Nachfrage unseres Senders. Wieviel Zeit dafür beansprucht wird, sei noch nicht abzusehen. Ein Datum für die Veröffentlichung könne er daher noch nicht nennen. Wie berichtet hatte Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg nach Ostern eine schriftliche Stellungnahme zum Plagiatsvorwurf im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Diese sei in die Untersuchung der Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft an der Uni Bayreuth eingearbeitet worden." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Guttenberg spricht von Missverständnis "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg wehrt sich standhaft gegen den Vorwurf, er habe in seiner Dissertation vorsätzlich getäuscht. Nach SPIEGEL-Informationen spricht er in einer Stellungnahme an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth von einem "Missverständnis". ... Besonders die Inanspruchnahme des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Bundestags steht in der Kritik. Guttenbergs Position dazu: Die Arbeiten der Einrichtung habe er nur für seine Abgeordnetentätigkeit verwendet." 30.04.2011 - Siehe auch Guttenplag Wissenschaftlicher Dienst *Guttenberg hat am 26.04.2011 eine Stellungnahme 'der zuständigen Promotionskommission an der Uni Bayreuth per Fax zugesandt. Gleichlautende Berichte bringen weit über 100 Zeitungen, Fernsehsender und Radiostationen bundesweit: Guttenberg nimmt Stellung zu Plagiatsvorwürfen *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Siehe auch unsere Rubrik "Monatsmagazine April 2011" *'VroniPlag: Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über ein Viertel der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen *'Parteibuch Lexikon: 'Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg "Nachdem aufgeflogen ist, dass Dutzende Passagen seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben[1] wurden, verzichtete er am 18.02.2011 einstweilen darauf, den 2007 erworbenen Doktotitel im Namen zu führen." Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 06. Mai 2011 *'FAZ:' Die Plagiatsaffäre und ihre Folgen "Doch wer die Absolventen bestraft, muss auch nach der Verantwortung der Professoren und Wissenschaftler fragen. Selbst bei arrivierten Forschern kann eine wissenschaftliche Karriere mit einem eklatanten Plagiats- oder Datenfälschungsfall beendet sein. Häufig genug aber herrscht falsche kollegiale Rücksicht, drücken Ombudsleute alle Augen zu und belassen es bei einem Tadel. Dabei werden die Plagiate von Professoren oder Forschern auf dieselbe Weise entdeckt wie die von Absolventen oder Doktoranden: im Kommunikationsprozess der Wissenschaft selbst, also bei einer Rezension oder dem Nachbau einer Versuchsanordnung." *'Frankenpost:' "Da frage ich einfach mal" (Thomas Scharmagel) "Wie haben Sie den Rücktritt aufgenommen? Ich persönlich bedauere den Rücktritt sehr, auch wenn ich den Grund dafür als klare Verfehlung ansehe. Mich ärgert eher die Hetzjagd und die Art mancher Politiker, die da auf Guttenberg losgingen. Versuchen sie mal, den Jugendlichen ordentlichen Umgang miteinander beizubringen, wenn im Fernsehen unsere sogenannten Vorbilder derart schäbig auf eine Person einhacken." *'Meedia:' Warum Hajo S. für Koch-Mehrin Partei ergreift (Marvin Oppong) "Auffällig dabei ist, dass Schumacher dieses "Fazit" bereits zog, als die Suche nach Verdachtsmomenten noch im vollen Gange war. Erst Tage später sollten die Plagiats-Rechercheure im Internet eine erste Bilanz ziehen und dabei dokumentieren, dass rund ein Viertel aller Seiten der Dissertation (27,9 Prozent) ungekennzeichnete Fremdtexte enthalten soll. Auf sueddeutsche.de war daraufhin zu lesen, dass der Autor der FDP-Frau offenbar näher steht, als der die Kritiker abkanzelnde Text deutlich macht: So habe Schumachers Frau Susanne zusammen mit Koch-Mehrin 2007 ein Buch mit dem Titel "Schwestern: Streitschrift für einen neuen Feminismus" geschrieben." *'Neue Nordhäuser Zeitung:' Guttenberg und Bin Laden "Wer gestern die Show von Harald Schmidt verpasste, der braucht sich nicht zu ärgern. Wir haben für Sie die besten Sprüche gefunden. (...) Viele fragen: Wie ist diese Elitetruppe Bin Laden auf die Spur gekommen? Ich sage Ihnen, was ihn verraten hat: seine Sony-Playstation. Alles wurde herausgetragen: Computer, Festplatten, Sticks. Man hat wahnsinnige Sachen gefunden: Auf einer Festplatte waren erste Entwürfe der Doktorarbeit von Guttenberg." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 05. Mai 2011 *'derStandard, Österreich:' Eine Habilitation wie ein aufgewärmtes Gulsch (Hermann Horstkotte) "Postscriptum: Über den Mehrfachvater des fragwürdigen Habilitanden besteht übrigens auch ein unmittelbarer Link zum Guttenberg-Plagiatsfall: In der deutschen Zeit wurde publik, dass Guttenberg von ebendiesem Juristen heimlich abschrieb. Peinlicherweise hatte dieser aber besagte Stelle anscheinend selber heimlich abgeschrieben." *'Droemer Kanur:' Eckart Lohse und Markus Wehner stelllen ihr Buch "Guttenberg vor " Viele bislang unbekannte Rechercheergebnisse ermöglichen, ein wesentlich genaueres Bild von Herkunft, Charakter und politischem Handeln Guttenbergs zu zeichnen.So schildern Eckart Lohse und Markus Wehner den Werdegang, erklären Stärken und Schwächen, das außergewöhnliche doppelte Talent Guttenbergs: Denn er ist nicht nur der schillerndste deutsche Politiker dieser Jahre, er ist der mit Abstand beste Selbstdarsteller und ein neuer Typ von Machtmensch." *'Radio Mainwelle:' Der Prüfungsbericht zu Ex-Minister Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit liegt zwischenzeitlich der Bayreuther Universitätsleitung vor "Wann genau mit dem Ergebnis an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wird, ist noch unklar. Bislang ist von Mitte Mai die Rede. Die Hochschulleitung wird sich in der kommenden Woche mit dem Bericht der Prüfungskommission befassen, sagte Pressesprecher Frank Schmälzle auf Nachfrage unseres Senders. Wieviel Zeit dafür beansprucht wird, sei noch nicht abzusehen. Ein Datum für die Veröffentlichung könne er daher noch nicht nennen. Wie berichtet hatte Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg nach Ostern eine schriftliche Stellungnahme zum Plagiatsvorwurf im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Diese sei in die Untersuchung der Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft an der Uni Bayreuth eingearbeitet worden." *'Nordwestzeitung online:' Museumsmacher finden einzigartige Tastatur (Hans Begerow) "Zur Eröffnung werden auch wieder neue Exponate gezeigt. „Ein nicht namentlich bekannter wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter der Uni Bayreuth hatte dem Museum am Vareler Hafen die original Computertastatur angeboten, auf der der Graf seine Doktorarbeit getippt haben soll“, so Museumsmacher Iko Chmielewski." *'Passauer Neue Presse:' Django Asül: "Der Niederbayer ist auf süffisante Weise respektloser (Interview Alexander Kain) "Wird Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bei Ihnen noch eine Rolle spielen? Asül: Wenn schon die CSU-Spitze und sogar die Kanzlerin hoffnungsvoll auf die Rückkehr von zu Guttenberg warten, wäre es geradezu schändlich, ihn beim Maibockanstich zu ignorieren. Er ist die Hoffnung der CSU für die Zukunft. Also eine Art politisches E10. Er wird nie out sein." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung Magazin:' Das Beste aus aller Welt (Axel Hacke) "Was uns sofort daran erinnert, dass wir es jahrelang mit dem Minister zu Guttenberg zu tun hatten, dem erstens die Haare nach hinten wuchsen, dass es nur so eine Art hatte, und bei dem zweitens ein prüfender Griff in den Schopf gar nicht einfach gewesen wäre, die gegelten Strähnen wären einem leicht entflutscht. Ob wenigstens seine Haare dem eigenen Kopf entstammen?" ____________________________________________________________________________________ 04. Mai 2011 *'agrarzeitung online: 'Professoren sorgen sich um wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchs "23 Prozent aller Befragten berichten über Fälle von wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten. Das umfasst sowohl Fälschungen als auch Datenmanipulationen. Das in der Biologie und den Agrarwissenschaften ermittelte Fehlverhalten bezieht sich allerdings weniger auf Plagiate. Meist geht es um die nicht korrekte Vergabe von Autorenschaften." *'Märkische Allgemeine:' Für Jugendliche startet Gesprächsforum "Als weiteres Diskussionsthema ist auch ein Abend zur Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg vorgesehen. „Unter Schülern ist das Kopieren gerade aus Wikipedia üblich“, sagt Andreas Edler vom Stadtjugendring. Vielen fehle dabei das Bewusstsein, dass es sich um Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums handle. „Sie wissen oft auch nicht, wie sie Informationen so verarbeiten können, dass sie zu einem eigenen Gedankengut werden“, erklärt Lehmann. Deshalb sind für diesen Abend auch zwei Professoren der Technischen Hochschule Wildau angefragt worden, die bereits großes Interesse signalisiert hätten, an der Gesprächsrunde teilzunehmen." *'Tagesspiegel:' Ein Buch sucht seinen Autor (Hermann Horstkotte) "Tatsächlich stehen mindestens fünf von insgesamt zwanzig Kapiteln unter Plagiatsverdacht. Anfang des Jahres hat die Charité einen Studenten darangesetzt, einzelne Abschreibereien über Nachforschungen im Internet herauszufinden. Die Ergebnisse will die Hochschule aber nicht publik machen. Auf Nachfrage des Tagesspiegels erklärt der Vorsitzende der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Geschichte der Medizin, Andreas Fickers, das mögliche Diebesgut jetzt selber mittels einer gängigen Plagiatsoftware aufdecken zu wollen." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 03. Mai 2011 *'DEUTSCH TÜRKISCHE NACHRICHTEN:' Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre auf Türkisch "Dem TV-Sender zufolge, soll der Vorsitzende der ÖSYM (Zentrum für Auswahl und Einstufung der Studenten) seine Arbeit für den Professoren-Titel unter anderem aus fremden Arbeiten und seiner eigenen Dissertation zusammengesetzt, aber nicht kenntlich gemacht haben." *'eventbox.info:' 4|3|7|8|10|6|15|14|11|13|28|12|5|0|26|17|16|&event=941635 Der Fall Guttenberg Dr. Theo Wentzke referiert zum Guttenberg-Skandal und seinen politischen und gesellschaftlichen Folgen. Vortrag 19:30 Uhr, Universität Campus, Carl-Zeiss-Str. 3, Raum 306, Jena *'Radio Plessenburg:' Missverständisse: Guttenberg weißt Fehlverhalten bei Doktorarbeit zurück "Im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit hat Ex-Bundesminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg den Vorwurf des Fehlverhaltens angeblich zurückgewiesen" *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Warum viele Plagiatsvorwürfe nicht haltbar sind (Rafael Wawer) "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg beteuert, die Sache mit den Plagiaten sei ein Missverständnis. Ob Guttenberg oder die nächsten, die am Wikipranger stehen, sich schuldig gemacht haben, müssen akademische Gremien entscheiden. Doch welcher Plagiatsbegriff herrscht in der Öffentlichkeit eigentlich vor? Wer unter denjenigen, die von Betrug reden, hat sich eigentlich wirklich die Mühe gemacht, die Plagiatsvorwürfe akribisch im Einzelnen durchzugehen? Und wie steht es mit der Notwendigkeit für Quellennachweise für Aussagen wie "Die Sonne ist rund", "Fidel Castro ist ein Kubaner" oder "Osteuropa orientiert sich an der Marktwirtschaft"?" ____________________________________________________________________________________ 02. Mai 2011 *'Dresden Fernsehen:' Lesung der Guttenberg-Biographie in Weinböhla "Ein rasanter Aufstieg, ein schneller Abstieg und viele Fragen zu seinen Entscheidungen. Der Politiker Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat in Deutschland für viele Diskussionen gesorgt." *'Main Post:' Wiki und Co.: Vorsicht vor zweifelhaften Quellen (Jürgen Haug-Peichl) "„Plagiat“ ist ein geflügeltes Wort geworden in den vergangenen Monaten. Dabei hat die Affäre um die Doktorarbeit des ehemaligen Bundesverteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg auch ein Licht darauf geworfen, dass Abschreiben – auch und gerade mit Hilfe des Internets – ein Volkssport geworden ist. Auch in der Schule?" *'Stern.de:' Guttenberg kämpft weiter gegen Plagiatsvorwürfe "Obwohl seine Anwälte vor gut zwei Wochen überraschend Vorbehalte gegen die Veröffentlichung des Berichts der Selbstkontrollkommission anbrachten, soll Guttenberg nun in der Stellungnahme betont haben, dass er der Veröffentlichung zugestimmt habe." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 01. Mai 2011 Stellungnahme Guttenberg Auch heute bringen viele Medien Berichte zu Guttenbergs Stellungnahme. Dies hier ist ein Link zu allen erschienenen Artikeln über dieses Thema *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Außer Fassung (Jochen Hörisch) "Die vor Jahren intensiv diskutierte Medienrevolution findet nun wirklich statt. Nicht nur zu Guttenberg, auch Gutenberg sieht alt aus. Da legt einer eine gedruckte Doktorarbeit von beeindruckendem Umfang vor, mit der man freche Rezensenten auch körperlich behelligen könnte, wenn ihr Inhalt nicht dem Feindbild elektronischen Publizierens entspräche: copy and paste. Der Fall Guttenberg wirft auch ein Licht auf das Ende der Gutenberg-Galaxis." *'Stern.de:' Guttenberg will nicht getäuscht haben "Damit beharrt Guttenberg auf der Position, die er im Verlauf der Affäre am längsten vertreten hat: Fehler, ja klar, die habe er gemacht. Dazu stehe er auch. Aber bewusst getäuscht? Nein, das habe er nicht. Diesen Versuch, sich mit einer an den Haaren herbeigezogenen, wenig glaubwürdigen Ausrede aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen, haben Kritiker aus der Politik, etwa der Grüne Jürgen Trittin, oder aus der akademischen Welt, etwa der Bayreuther Jura-Professor Oliver Lepsius, bereits hinlänglich gerügt. Aber Guttenberg ist dabei geblieben. (...) Bislang gibt es keine gleichsam offizielle Bewertung seines Plagiats, trotz der für jeden einsehbaren Nachweise von GuttenPlag Wiki." *'suite 101.de': Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg - Ex-Minister bestreitet Vorwürfe (Dr. Claudia von Gerstenberg) "Die Plagiatjäger von "GuttenPlag-Wiki" entlarvten die 475 Seiten umfassende Dissertation von Guttenberg als in weiten Teilen abgeschrieben und trugen maßgeblich zu seinem politischen Sturz bei." *'Tagesspiegel:' Schluss mit der Titelhuberei (G. Turner) "Der Fall Guttenberg hat auch seine guten Seiten: Alle, die an Publikationen, seien es Dissertationen oder sonst zur Veröffentlichung bestimmten Texten arbeiten, werden ein erhöhtes Bewusstsein dafür entwickeln, wie bei der Nutzung fremder Schriften und Ideen korrekt vorzugehen ist. Die Affäre „KT“ hat hoffentlich noch einen anderen Effekt: Die Titelgläubigkeit dürfte um einige Grade auf der Skala der Wertschätzung gesunken sein." *'TurkishPress: 'Guttenberg auf türkisch "Die Plagiatsvorwürfe in Deutschland beherrschen das Thema weiterhin, nach dem der zurückgetretene Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) erneut die bewusste Vortäuschung in seiner Doktorarbeit vehement abstreitet und auch die FDP-Vorzeigefrau Koch-Mehrin mit Stillschweigen die gegen sie erhobenen Vorwürfe aussitzt. Das Thema selbst hat aber auch die Türkei erfasst, nach dem der türkische TV-Sender TV8 schwere Vorwürfe gegen Prof. Dr. Ali Demir erhebt, der seinen Professor-Titel mit ähnlichen Mitteln erlangt habe. Ali Demir soll demnach auch Arbeiten eines gewissen Peter Latzke verwendet aber nicht gekennzeichnet haben, so die TV8." ____________________________________________________________________________________ Monatsmagazine Mai 2011 *'Merkur' - Deutsche Zeitschrift für europäisches Denken, 744: [http://www.klett-cotta.de/ausgabe/MERKUR_Heft_05_Mai_2011/15325?bereich_subnavi=zitate Über Wahrheit und Lüge in der Politik] (Volker Gerhardt) „Wer sich hier nur etwas ausdenkt, es ins Blaue hinein behauptet, wer Quellen verfälscht, falsche Beschuldigungen erhebt oder leichtfertige Versprechungen gibt, dessen Beine dürften im Gang der Geschichte immer kürzer werden − auch wenn er nur als Minister berufen und nicht als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter eingestellt worden ist.“ Seite 393-402. - Volltext kostenpflichtig. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik' 4/2011: Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der 'Plagiatsaffäre' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels 'Schicksalswahl', zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses 'Schurkenstücks' im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst.1 Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der 'Bürgerlichkeit' tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart.(...)" 1 Vgl. Tissy Bruns, Popularität und Täuschung, in: „Der Tagesspiegel“, 23.2.2011." *'Cicero' - Magazin für politische Kultur: Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." *'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.forschung-und-lehre.de/wordpress/Archiv/2011/ful_04-2011.pdf Der Fall zu Guttenberg (alle Artikel als PDF)] ist Titelthema der Ausgabe 4/2011. Daraus: **''Doktorwürde'' (Bernhard Kempen): "Die Plagiatsaffäre um den zurückgetretenen Bundesminister der Verteidigung Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat die Wissenschaftsgemeinde aufgewühlt. Die Geringschätzung der Grundlagen wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens seitens der Politik und der veröffentlichten Meinung hat Wissenschaftlerinnen und Wissenschaftler empört.K orrektes wissenschaftliches Arbeiten ist kein 'Gedöns'." **''Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft'' (Dr. Kirsten Hüttemann) "Die Zeit nach Guttenberg: Das System der Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft und in der Wissenschaft wird angenommen und gelebt. Es funktioniert gut. Die Basis für ein redliches Miteinander ist in Empfehlungen und Ordnungen detailreich formuliert und umgesetzt. Ein "prominenter" Fall des wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens ist geeignet, die vorhandenen Standards zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis wieder stärker in das öffentliche Bewusstsein zu rücken. Entscheidender ist aber, dass sich alle Beteiligten der Gefährdung des Wissenschaftsbetriebs durch solche Regelverstöße bewusst sind und künftig noch aktiver an der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft mitwirken." **''Demut und Dolchstoß. Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs'' (Heinrich Detering) "Die Sprache von Politikern wird meist als schablonenhaft empfunden, selbst dann, wenn sie versuchen, sich volksnah zu geben. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schien hier eine Ausnahme zu sein, weil er für Geradlinigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit stand. Wer ihm auf die Spur kommen will, muss ins Detail gehen." Eine linguistische Analyse zur Rücktrittsrede von zu Guttenberg. Fazit: "Was hier suggeriert wird, ist kein Schuldbekenntnis, sondern eine Dolchstoßlegende. Ihr zufolge hat nicht der Minister unanständig gehandelt, etwa weil er gelogen und betrogen hätte, ohne Anstand sind vielmehr diejenigen, die ihm das vorwerfen." (...) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Äußerungen zur Plagiatsaffäre führen eine Sprache der Scheinheiligkeit." **''Unbelehrbares Volk. Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger'' (Norbert Bolz) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wurde von den Medien als Popstar aufgebaut, war Umfragen zufolge lange Deutschlands beliebtester Politiker und Hoffnungsträger konservativer Politik. Welche Rolle spielten die Medien, die Politik, das Internet und die Bürger in den knapp zwei Wochen, die zum Rücktritt führten? Kann man hier von Medienmacht sprechen oder kommt sie bei den Bürgern an ihre Grenzen? (...) Die akademische Welt steht und fällt mit der wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit. Wer hier Erfolg haben will, darf ein Langweiler sein, aber niemals gegen die professionelle Korrektheit verstoßen. Er darf im Mainstream seines Fachs schwimmen, solange er sich an dessen Standards hält. Wer diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen möchte oder kann, sollte der akademischen Welt fern bleiben. Aus akademischer Sicht ist der Fall Guttenberg sonnenklar: Es handelt sich um wissenschaftlichen Betrug, Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Guttenberg existiert nicht mehr in der akademischen Welt." **''Standpunkt: Doktorwürde'' (Bernhard Kempen) "Mit Guttenbergs Rückzug von allen politischen Ämtern ist die Plagiatsaffäre für die Wissenschaft keineswegs erledigt. Nachdem die Universität Bayreuth den Doktorgrad rasch entzogen hatte, prüft sie nun, inwieweit sich der Ex-Minister einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat. Dass eine offensichtlich aus Versatzstücken zusammengeschusterte Arbeit vom Erst- und Zweitgutachter eines 'summa cum laude' für würdig befunden wurde, bleibt rätselhaft und wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern, insbesondere aber von einer kritischen Öffentlichkeit, nicht verstanden" (...) "Kurpfuscher und Blender, die akademische Grade entwerten und deren legitime Träger diskreditieren, gehören in die Schranken gewiesen. Sie sind Sargnägel des wichtigsten Gutes, das die Wissenschaft besitzt: ihre Glaubwürdigkeit und Seriosität." **''Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft. Wie die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft „gute wissenschaftliche Praxis“ sichern will'' (Kirsten Hüttemann) "Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre beschäftigt sich die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft intensiv mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und der Sicherung der wissenschaftlichen Selbstkontrolle. Welche Rolle spielt in diesem Zusammenhang der 'Ombudsmann'? Wie steht es um die Akzeptanz der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft? Wie erfolgreich sind diese Maßnahmen?" **[http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/der_entzug_des_doktorgrades_46556.html Der Entzug des Doktorgrades. Aus der Perspektive des Wissenschaftsrechts] (Christian von Coelln) "Die Plagiatsaffaire Guttenberg ist auch und besonders unter juristischen Gesichtspunkten von Interesse. Nach welcher Rechtsgrundlage kann eine Universität einen Doktorgrad aberkennen? Kann einem zu Recht Promovierten wegen eines späteren Fehlverhaltens im Privatleben der Titel aberkannt werden?" **[http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/ein_sargnagel_fuer_die_demokratie_46555.html Ein „Sargnagel für die Demokratie“? Anspruch und Wirklichkeit im Fall zu Guttenberg] (Volker Kronenberg) "Einer der 'Höhepunkte' in der Affaire Guttenberg war die Aussage der Bundeskanzlerin, sie habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister bestellt. Ein Rückblick auf die Reaktionen der politischen Öffentlichkeit und die Rolle der Medien." **[http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/entweder_oder_46336.html Entweder – oder? Politik und Wissenschaft aus der Sicht Ciceros] (Arnd Morkel) "Das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen, gekennzeichnet durch 'Breaking news' im Minutentakt, bietet oft gerade einmal die Zeit für kurzfristige Reaktionen und Perspektiven. Dabei meint man, die heutigen Probleme seien einzigartig und Erfahrungen aus Politik und Denken früherer Epochen wären für die Gegenwart irrelevant. Die Analyse von Ciceros Einstellung zu der Spannung von privatem und öffentlichem Leben, genauer von Politik und Praxis, vita activa und vita contemplativa, zeigt, wie überraschend aktuell vermeintlich 'altes' Denken sein kann." **''Aberkannt und abgetreten. Eine Chronik der Plagiatsaffaire'' **''Desaster. Aus Presse und Briefen'' "Die Plagiatsaffaire um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat zahlreiche Reaktionen ausgelöst. Die Zitate aus der Presse sowie von Hochschullehrern (hier anonym) zeigen, wie sehr es dabei um den Kern der Glaubwürdigkeit von Politik und Wissenschaft ging." *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant. Artikel ist jetzt online:'' GuttenPlag Wiki - Der Ex Minister und sein Schwarm [Kommentar Externer zum Artikel und zu PlagDoc: Was allerdings auch den Prinzipien wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit widerspricht. Ruppert und Reimer schmücken sich mit fremden Federn, das ist ein unbestreit- und unwiderlegbarer Fakt - und so fängt Plagiieren gaaanz harmlos an, indem man - hier - einfach mal den Initiator "vergisst" und ihm das Urheberrecht einfach stiehlt.] *'Soziologie '(Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie; Bd. 40, Nr. 2): Editorial noch kein Direktlink möglich (Georg Vobruba) "Ein Politiker, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, hat in seiner Dissertation hemmungslos abgekupfert (...) Einige [Stellen M4L] hat er leicht verfremdet. Anders als wortgleich übernommene Textstellen spricht dies kaum widerlegbar für direkt vorsätzliche Täuschung (...) Und alle, die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Verhältnisses zwischen dem Autor und dem Gutachter der Dissertation hegen, mag die folgende Spekulation beruhigen: Vielleicht hat der Doktorvater an seinem Gutachten so viel Anteil wie der Autor, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, an seiner Arbeit. (...) Kopieren mag durch das Internet einfacher geworden sein. Aus fremden Texten wurde immer schon geklaut, nur war früher das Aufdecken schwieriger. (...) Jetzt reicht ein wenig Augenmaß und die Eingabe auffälliger Textteile in Google. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist größer geworden." *'Unzensiert': Vom Scheitern des Überfliegers (Erik Lehnert) ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Plagiatsaffäre humorvoll gesehen humorvolle Nachrichten, Aprilscherze, Kabarett und Aktionen im Karneval, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zur Person und zum Verteidigungsminister a.D. Guttenberg finden Sie hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... *'Saarbrücker Zeitung Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre: Artikel-Übersicht * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Informationen zur Causa Guttenberg Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Kategorie:pressespiegel